Tom and Jerry: Despicable Me 3
''Tom and Jerry: Despicable Me 3 ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Illumination based on the films, Despicable Me (2010), Despicable Me 2 (2013), Minions (2015), Despicable Me 3 (2019), Tom and Jerry: Despicable Me (TBA) and Tom and Jerry: Despicable Me 2 (TBA). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and friend, Tuffy and Judy's friend, Toodles' husband and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Gru's pet cat along together with Jerry, Judy and Tuffy to meet Dru and Uncle Harry. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival and friend, Mrs. Mouse's son, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Cherie's husband. In this movie, he is Gru's pet mouse along together with Tuffy, Judy and Tom to meet Dru and Uncle Harry. * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse, who is Jerry's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-grey buttocks, Tom, Toodles, Cherie, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend. In this movie, she is Gru's pet female mouse along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Tom to meet Dru and Uncle Harry. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and son, Tom and Judy's friend, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and Mrs. Mouse's grandson. In this movie, he is Gru's pet baby mouse along together with Jerry and Tom to meet Dru and Uncle Harry. * Gru - the former villain turned Anti-Villain League agent, Margo, Edith, and Agnes' adoptive father, Lucy's husband and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Dru - Gru's long-lost twin brother and the girls' adoptive uncle and Uncle Harry's owner and friend. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Tom's boss, Mrs. Mouse, Cherie and Judy's older brother. In this movie, he is Dru's pet Hawaii mouse. * Lucy Wilde - An Anti-Villain League agent, Gru's wife and the girls' adoptive mother and Toodles and Cherie's owner and friend. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-girlfriend and a good friend of Cherie Mouse. In this movie, she is Lucy's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse. * Cherie Mouse - A light-brown mouse in her purple scarf, shirt and bow, who is Jerry's wife and girlfriend, Tuffy's aunt, Mrs. Mouse and Uncle Harry's twin sister and a good friend of Toodles Galore. In this movie, she is Lucy's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore. * Balthazar Bratt - A supervillain and former child star who grows up to become obsessed with the character he played in the 1980s and is bent on world domination with his three Siamese evil Cats. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three Siamese evil cats, who is Tom and Toodles' ex-boss. In this movie, he helps with Balthazar Bratt. * Margo - Gru and Lucy's oldest and clever adopted daughter. * Edith - Gru and Lucy's middle tomboyish adopted daughter. * Agnes - Gru and Lucy's youngest innocent and immature adopted daughter. * Mel, Kevin, Stuart, Bob and The Minions - A yellow minion with a blue trousers. * Museum Director - * Silas Ramsbottom - the director of the Anti-Villain League. * Fritz - Dru's butler. * Marlena - Gru and Dru's mother and the girls' adoptive grandmother and Mrs. Mouse's owner and friend. * Mrs. Mouse - An elderly brown mouse in a pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother, Cherie's aunt, Uncle Harry's twin brother and Judy's friend. In this movie, she helps with Marlena. * Valerie Da Vinci - A tyrannical member of the Anti-Villain League who becomes the new AVL director. * Clive - A robot who is Bratt's sidekick. * Niko - A boy from Freedonia who falls in love with Margo. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild comic violence, threat, rude humour, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * In this movie, See Jerry Mouse in his yellow swim trunks and his girlfriend Judy Mouse in her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks sunbath in the sun together. * In this movie, See Tom Cat in his red swim trunks and the friend Tuffy Mouse in his white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks go for a swim in the sea together with a surf board. Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Despicable Me Category:Crossovers Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Illumination Category:Illumination films